


Do He Got The Booty? He Doooo!

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Category: Pro Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Ass Slapping, Fighting, I guess it was at the end, I'm Sorry, I'm bored, M/M, it was supposed to be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Rose has issues keeping his hands to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do He Got The Booty? He Doooo!

"Goddamnit, Rose! I am going to _kill_ you!" Jack Swagger plowed his way through the locker-room, seething the whole way. Adam had taken things way too far.

"What'd I do, luv?" Adam had that ever-present arrogant smirk and it was accompanied by an equally arrogant tone.

"You know what's wrong," Jack hissed, "You slapped my ass... how many times?! Not oh-fuckin'-kay." 

"Aw, c'mon now. It's just a little fun...." Adam moved closer to Jack and draped his arms around the other man's shoulders. "Besides, the audience loved it."

Jack was having none of Adam's shit today. Shoving him away and crossing his arms, Jack turned his back on Adam. "Still doesn't make it right. You know I don't- ah." 

Adam had his arms around Jack's waist and was nibbling softly at his neck. He stopped just long enough to mutter, "What were you saying..." 

Jack remained rigid, but didn't pull away this time. When he spoke, his voice was a low growl. "We're not doing this again. We did it last time... and no. It wasn't right."

"What wasn't right? How well we fit each other? Or how good it felt? If you don't like subbing, you can always top, dear." Adam could feel Jack shiver in his arms and he knew the memory was bringing back certain emotions.

"It's not that, you bastard!" Jack jerked out of Adam's embrace and stormed off to his own changing room, leaving a confused Adam Rose in his wake. 

Without a second's hesitation, Adam followed him, only to find the tough superstar curled up in the corner muttering "It's not right." 

He crouched by his side, placing a tender hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack... listen to me. There is nothing wrong with being gay."

The look of pure hate on Jack's face when he looked up was enough to make Adam flinch back. "Don't give me that crap. It's unnatural, and you know it."

Despite Jack's harsh words, Adam still sat next to him and pulled him into a hug. Rather than pull away, Jack let his head rest on Adam's shoulder. Adam took the chance to mutter softly. "What's so wrong about this?"

"Everything. It's fucked up. I'm gonna go bang some ring rat." Jack got up to leave, but Adam quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"You're not going to do that." 

"Says who?"

"Me."

"You don't own me."

"But I know you, and I know that's not really what you want." Adam, of course, was right, and they both knew it. Jack just didn't want to admit it.

"Look. Rose, I don't- mmmmpph!" Adam cut him off mid-sentence with a slow kiss that Jack hesitantly returned. 

They stayed like that for a while, huddled in a corner, kissing each other like their lives depended on it. Hesitantly, Jack pulled back. "Adam-"

"Don't." Adam cut him off quickly. "I know you don't think this is right. I don't wanna hear it." he moved to turn away, but Jack caught his lips in yet another kiss, more passionate this time. 

"That's all I wanted to say..." Jack muttered when they broke the kiss several minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> Based of of the Raw on 6/2/14. Adam slapped Swagger's ass _way_ too many times.


End file.
